


As the sun goes down

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T’Challa shows his appreciation of reader’s choosing of nightwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the sun goes down

Tightening the strap around your waist, you made sure that the gold silk negligee was covering your body tightly. You didn’t want to give away the surprise you were keeping hidden underneath it.

Bare foot, with a bit damp hair you stepped from the bathroom and onto the terrace, enjoying the chilliness of evening air. The cool breeze brought the scent of night flowers and numerous waterfalls to your nostrils and you closed your eyes for a brief moment, taking it in until it filled your lungs completely. You exhaled and opened your eyes to watch Wakanda’s wonderful views while you waited for your king to come back home.

Unbeknownst to you, he was already there, looking at you with hungry eyes from his spot against the frame of the door that led onto the terrace. He slid quietly into the chambers you both shared and decided to not disturb you in your moment of peacefulness.

“I can sense you, you know,” you spoke with a hint of laughter in your voice as you turned around and focused your gaze on T’Challa. He discarded the jacket of his suit and his tie somewhere on his way there. You noticed that two top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.

“Tiring meeting?” you asked as you began to swagger towards him, swaying your hips and when you approached him, you put your hands on his broad shoulders.

“My queen, you make me forget my weariness. How was your flight back?” he rested his large palms on your hips, rubbing your flesh through the fabric of your robe.

“Longer than I would wish. I’ve missed you when I was away.”

“I have missed you, too,” T’Challa murmured before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours, pouring all of his love and desire for you into the kiss, making your head spin from the intensity of the caress.

You started to push him back but before you could make another step, T’Challa broke the kiss and bent a bit, placing one of arms under your knees and the other around your back, and scooped you effortlessly, carrying you to the bed in no time.

Once there, he laid you gently on it, looking at your lying form.

“Will you not join me?” you teased, moving your foot up his leg. He caught it before you reached his front and tickled it playfully. A fit of giggles erupted from you.

“Are you wearing anything under it?”

“Why don’t you find out on your own?”

T’Challa chuckled and shook his head slightly, then knelt in front you, pushing your legs further apart with his knees. His fingers toyed with the strap before he unlaced it, his eyes however were fixed on yours, igniting a fire within you with his lustful gaze only.

Brushing against your hips he moved the skirts apart, gasping when the sight of you, wrapped in a [nude and black lace bodysuit](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.victoriassecret.com%2Flingerie%2Fteddies-and-bodysuits%2Fchantilly-lace-plunge-teddy-very-sexy%3FProductID%3D270929%26CatalogueType%3DOLS&t=YjUzMjlkZmY5OGM1NDE3ZTcyZTFlNzk3OTlhNGExMjgzYjI1YWE3NixzeUdVZnRNaQ%3D%3D) spread in front of him. He felt himself twitching in his pants, eager to get rid of suddenly too tight material and feel you around him.

“Like what you see?” you panted and moaned when his hands wandered from your hips to your breasts, which T’Challa kneaded tenderly.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N,” he murmured in a husky voice, his accent getting thicker, as he attached his lips to your neck, licking and nibbling on your heated skin. With trembling fingers, you undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt and tossed it aside, stroking his skin, exploring his taut muscles, digging your nails into his skin when his tongue found your erected nipple and teased it through the thin lace.

You felt his thumbs tugging under the hem of your panties and when he touched your folds you cried his name, rolling your head back. You heard him grunt as he slid a finger over your wet clit, the other found its way to your entrance. He started to rub slow circles on your bud as he eased his thumb inside you.

You grasped on his shoulders for dear life as the pleasure began to slowly built up within you. He was gentle with his touch, generously working on you until you were screaming his name when the knot in your lower abdomen untangled and bliss came crushing trough you. T’Challa kissed your neck up to your lips as you came down from your height, swallowing the whimpers that were escaping your throat.

“How much do you like that underwear?” out of sudden he breathed out and you shifted your confused gaze at him. He let his fingers travel up your torso and between your breasts, taking the delicate fabric into a hold.

“Why..?” you asked, biting his lower lip to which he moaned from the back of his throat, making you shiver with anticipation. Before you could ask again, before you could even think of the reason he had asked, T’Challa sat up and with one swift move ripped your bodysuit apart, exposing your naked form to his greedy eyes.

He quickly worked on unbuckling his belt and sliding his trousers down his tights enough to free his hard erection.

You shuddered again, unable to hold back impatient whines. T’Challa resumed his kneeling position and you wrapped your legs around him, letting him lift your hips up with one of arms, which he kept around your back to steady you as he entered your wet cunt, sliding deep inside you. You propped yourself on your shoulders when, after a moment given you to adjust, he began to thrust in and out of you.

His pace was steady, his pushes powerful and as you arched your back you felt his cock hitting right on your g-spot. His every pump back in was marked with your pleasure filled scream and soon, you found yourself on the edge of another climax, trembling and chanting his name as he was doing his best to bring you to the peak.

“Come for me, my queen,” he said, his voice low and strangled and that was it – you came undone once again, gripping the bed sheets in your fists as the pleasure exploded within you.

T’Challa followed you after few more moves – your walls clenched around him and that pushed him into his climax. With guttural growl he emptied himself deep inside you and collapsed on top of you, burying his face in your neck when the two of you were catching your breaths.

You run your fingers through his hair and he tilted his head to look you in the eyes. He cupped your face and locked his lips with yours, moving his mouth greedily against yours.

You barely had a chance to strip yourself and him off of the remaining clothes before T’Challa showed you just as much he had missed you once more.


End file.
